Homer Peron
is a fifteen year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Homer also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A sensitive soul dwells within the angelic exterior of this young boy who volunteered for service despite his frail constitution. Pain and misfortune yield blissful joy for this twisted cherub, a trait that likely explains his choice to join the war effort. He remained in the militia, ignoring the concerns of those around him. His grace while cutting across the field, smile on his face, has been likened to a swan's. 'Expanded Biography (VC1)' Homer has the beautiful appearance and sensitive soul of an angel, but he has an unusual trait that causes him to feel joy in the more dire of circumstances. His desire for hardship was the main reason why he volunteered to join the militia, despite his rather frail body. The sight of Homer gracefully running through the battlefield with a soft smile constantly adorning his gentle lips earned him the nickname "Swan of the Battlefield". 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Homer is an unusually frail soldier assigned to Squad 7. He has the warmth and gentleness of an angel, and is a very sensitive young man. Homer was born physically weaker than the average boy, so no one expected him to take on the role of a soldier, but he discovered that he possesses a unique trait: he tends to feel a distinct kind of pleasure whenever he is subjected to suffering of some kind. This led him to seek out a position in the militia, where he was certain to come face to face with all kinds of suffering. It is thought that this personality quirk was developed through Homer's interactions with his somewhat sadistic sister Leila. Homer willingly joined the "Edy Detachment" because there is nothing more enjoyable to him than being yelled at and humiliated by Edy. After the Gallian Campaign, Homer decided to stay in the militia despite opposition from his family and friends. He is always smiling even in the most dire of circumstances, and those who are not aware of his unusual personality have come to view him as a fearless hero. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Homer makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a C monster card. As a C monster card, Homer is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Masochist. Quotes Selection *"Yes, right away." *"My body's yours to use." Attacking *"This may not work!" *"Aah!" *"Huh!?" (attack) Killing a Foe *"Sigh" Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy." *"Enemy spotted." Team Attack *"I'll support you." *"Use me." *"Let's go together." *"I'm with you, Noce." (Noce) *"I'm with you, Elysse." (Elysse) *"I'm with you, Knute." (Knute) Personal Potentials *"This place is...filthy." (Neat Freak) *"Sorry, alright. I'm frail." (Frail Body) *"I...don't wanna be alone." (Lonely) *"Ahh...wound me!" (Masochist) Battle Potentials *"Be a good target, huh?" (Undodgeable Shot) *"My flesh will not be desecrated." (Poison Tolerance) *"Let the healing begin." (Super First Aid) *"Savor the paragon of protection." (Ultimate Defense) Healed by Ragnaid *"Oh...thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"I suppose I'll be next." *"It's my place to die, not yours." *"Don't let go, Noce." (Noce) *"Stay strong, Elysse." (Elysse) *"Don't die, Knute." (Knute) HP Critical *"Pray for me." *"Death's embrace awaits me..." Unconsciousness *"I'm...ready..." Death *"I'm coming, Death... To claim eternal peace in...your embrace..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Homer Peron. Here to fight together with you until this war claims my life." Exit Squad 7 *"Oh...a premature parting. Yet another place I don't belong..." Trivia *Homer becomes a member of Edy's detachment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *It is mentioned in VC2 that Homer remained in the militia after EWII. He once visited Lanseal Military Academy to inspect the training methods and wanted to adopt some of them in the militia. *Homer appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Homer has a sister, Leila Peron, a sadist. It serves to explain his masochism, possibly coming from an equation of pain with affection. It also serves to imply very questionable things about Homer's childhood. *Homer's Frail Body and Masochist potentials appear to cancel each other out, thus negating their effects. Thus, he usually only operates on his Ultimate Defense boost, once unlocked. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army